Birthday Boy
by Atheniandream
Summary: Summary: "You're not the boss of me." "You really want to go there? Hustle." Fluff/One Shot


**Birthday Boy** By Atheniandream

* * *

Notes: Just some fluff before the Season starts! As for Break the Silence, I will be getting on that ASAP.

* * *

It's the first time that Harvey has gotten drunk – _really_ drunk - in front of his now established friends and girlfriend. _On his birthday, of all days._

They are laughing at him. _Rachel_ more than Mike.

Donna glares at them good naturedly whilst she tries to placate him at the bar and swerve him away from ordering another round.

"You've had enough, Harvey." She warns, her hands clamping down on his shoulders.

"We need a shot."

"_You_ need a _water_."

"You had the same, why're you not on the floor?" He drawls, his face accusing.

"Because I can drink you under the table, Harvey. **No more**." She insists, watching him eye up the barman she shakes her head, her hands moving to cup his face as he leans into her.

"Wanna 'drink' under the table?" He offers, cocking an eyebrow at her. It would have been almost seductive if he hadn't wobbled slightly on his feet. She rolls her eyes. _He will always be incorrigible._

"Not even a little bit. I think we should go home." She wraps her arms around him, steadying him.

"No' ready to go yet." He says, his inebriation getting worse by the second as his consonants merge together.

Her eyes flick to Mike, who offers a supportive smile. She knows he'd never get involved. She's the only one he ever listens to.

She watches him think about it, half occupied with his distinct lack of balance.

"If you want to get lucky this weekend, Birthday boy, then you'll come with me." She warns, her hands making sharp angles on her hips.

"I'm already the luckiest man in the world." He drawls.

"Please can we just... go home?" She suddenly says, her voice softly suggestive against his ear. She's relieved when he straightens up, his familiar posture cloaked by his drunken stupor.

"You're a beautiful woman you know that?" He says, his dark glassy eyes wandering between the two of hers.

"Yeah, yeah charmer, let's go." She looks over to Mike and Rachel who are still watching with amusement. "You gonna say bye to Mike and Rach for coming?"

"We see them every day," He groans, waving a hand at them.

"Harvey," She warns. There's enough of a look in her eyes for him to know his limit.

"Fine." He sighs, walking past her to Mike and Rachel, as she follows close by.

"Rachel, thanks for coming. Mike I'll see you Monday. Don't be late."

"You're welcome Harvey. Good luck Donna." Mike sings at her, smiling.

"He's the one who needs the luck," She smiles back, pulling Harvey by the hand.

It's not long until she hails a cab, whilst juggling Harvey's uneven weight between her hands.

"Bend your head down," She commands, pushing him into the car.

"You're not the boss of me."

"You really want to go there? Hustle."

He gives her that throwing look of indignation that he wears so often. She shuts the door almost in his face and gets in her side, giving the taxi driver the address as she wrestles him for a modicum space.

They settle with her against the door and him slumped against her shoulder, a pile of charcoal Armani.

Somewhere between leaving the bar and passing through Times Square, she's noticed he's fallen asleep on her.

It dawns on her how much they have changed over the past year. Both of them, and yet somehow they still fit pretty perfectly as if they always had each other in mind.

She plays with the hairs at the back of his neck, watching as he stirs.

"Hey birthday boy." She whispers.

"I'm not a boy," He groans.

"Thank god, otherwise I'd be serving some hefty jail time."

"I always knew you had the 'cougar' potential."

She snorts, her arm resting on his shoulder as he turns into her, his breath hot and faintly whiskey tinged against her cheek.

"I had a really good time t'night." He says, his right hand resting on her leg. The memory of her constant swatting his hand away during their first few weeks together flash in her head, causing her to grin.

"I'm glad. You deserve it, what with the year you've had. That we've all had."

"I couldn't have done it without you," He says, his face serious for a moment, his eyes sobering.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"I jus'… wan' you to know that, I know."

"I know_. I know_ that you knew." She says, the devilish streak in her peeking out between her mothering tones.

"You did huh?" He says, his eyes narrowing as his hand plays up and down her leg.

"Mm hmm. I'm extremely perceptive, if you haven't already noticed."

"It's not at the forefront of my mind," He mumbles, his eyes wandering as his lips find her silk-covered clavicle.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" She chuckles, her eyes moving to the quiet taxi driver moving them through the late night traffic.

"Marry Me," He says.

"What?" She blinks twice.

"_Marry Me_. The whole enchilada," He says, his eyes finding hers.

"You're drunk."

"That's beside the point. I want you to be my wife." He says, taking time over the clarity of the words.

"According to your Doctors, dentist and optician; I've been your wife for at least eleven years now."

"Then…let's make it official."

"Harvey,"

"M' Serious."

"-_ly drunk_," She scoffs. It's hard to take him seriously when he's like he is.

"I already bought the **_ring_**," He says, matter-of-factly.

She's not sure if it's the cab halting at their stop or the bombshell he's just dropped.

**_It's definitely the bombshell._** Her hands are oddly sweaty for someone who doesn't blanch under pressure.

"What?" She asks, looking for clarity in his features.

"You heard me." He says, getting out of the cab.

She pays the taxi driver, tottering out of the cab.

When the cab drives away, she notices then.

It's a blind miracle that he's kneeling on the sidewalk in his current condition.

"Harvey, please get up. You're wearing my favourite suit," She says, striding to meet him.

"It's a miracle you've stayed this long. But I'm glad you have."

"Harvey," She frowns, her words escaping her.

"Donna Paulsen. I'm pretty drunk. My knees are killing me. And this is also _my_ favourite suit. _That _is how much I love you_. _Will you marry me?_"_

For a second she thinks about laughing in his face.

"Okay, firstly please get up." She moves to help him.

"Not until you say yes." He says, stubbornly.

It occurs to her that he's less than pliable in this developed mood.

"Okay, hotshot. I'll make you a deal. You propose to me sober, and then I'll give you my answer."

She watches him take a second over it, a slight sway in his gait.

"Only if it's a 'yes'." He acquiesces.

"Okay, on_ one_ condition,"

"Being?"

"_Only_ if you pick a better place than the sidewalk of our building to do it. Deal?"

His eyes narrow for a second, weighing up her proposal and the irony of the moment.

_Ever the negotiator. _

_"_Deal_." He finally says. _

"Good. Come on you," She says, helping him off the sidewalk. "Let's go to bed."

In the elevator she's deeply silent.

"You're not gonna find it," He assures her, flippancy in his words as his fingers linger on her waist.

"What?" She straightens, a coy look on her face.

"_The ring_." He points out, an admonishing look on his still alcohol addled face.

"I wasn't." She insists, keeping her eyes level as he takes her hand.

"It's not in the apartment."

"If I can't go looking for it, then what is the point in you buying it in the first place?"

"Donna, I know what you're doin'."

"I'm not doing anything." She says reluctantly.

"It's not at the office either, if that's what you're thinking."

She looks at him, his unkempt hair and suit wrinkly. It's the first time she realises just how _in love_ with Harvey Specter she really is.

"I don't think I even want to marry you any more." She says, her chin raising a little higher than usual.

"When you see the ring, you'll change your mind." He tightens his jaw, a self-assured smirk appearing.

She scoffs. His arrogance always seems to catch her off-guard when they're alone.

"Wanna bet?" She suddenly says.

"Is this a 'throw away' or are you looking to put down some hard cash?" He asks, the interest rising in his voice.

"Money is pointless. If I win… you have to spend a long weekend with my parents."

"_That's not fair_."

"And in return, if you win, I'll guarantee that you won't have to attend ANY theatre productions for the rest of the year."

His eyes focus through the haze.

His mouth twitches, ever so slightly.

_Hook, line and sinker…_

"You got yourself a deal pretty lady." He says, pulling her to him.

"Wait." She suddenly says, her eyes sharpening at the thought. "Are we betting on me marrying you or liking the ring?"

"On your liking the ring, of course." He replies.

"Okay, Deal."


End file.
